


Destined

by Hayden_Bell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_Bell/pseuds/Hayden_Bell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac es echado por Derek de manera imprevista, él busca un lugar donde refugiarse y mientras lo piensa descubre a Scott como su único salvador. Ser recibido en casa de los McCall puede desencadenar sentimientos que han sido reprimidos por mucho tiempo y nadie conoce las consecuencias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Help

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf no me pertenece, solo utilizo los personajes y la trama con fines de entretenimiento y sin lucro alguno, de un fan para otros más. Nada de lo aquí escrito es real, si es así, es mera coincidencia.

**Help**

Las cosas se han complicado para la manada, todos lo saben, pues la desventaja frente a una completa de alfas es una amenaza real, una contra la que técnicamente no podrán ni por mucho que lo intenten. El poder de Deucalion parece no tener límites, es superior al del propio Derek y lo peor que éste puede hacer es deshacerse de sus propias creaturas. Sin embargo lo hace, sí, justo ahora.

-¿A dónde voy a ir? –preguntó Isaac por tercera vez, mostrándose consternado, triste y tan decepcionado como lo estuvo los días en que su padre se dedicó a tratarlo como una basura, como alguien que no vale la pena, un ser sin derechos ni beneficios. Jamás comprendió en realidad qué es lo que motivó a su padre a tratarlo de esa forma, algunas veces lo escuchó hablando a una vieja fotografía de su madre en la que maldecía el día en que decidió concebir a su único hijo; sin embargo, Isaac no lo encontró como una razón, pues siempre terminaba pidiéndole disculpas a esa fotografía.

-No me importa, tienes que irte. –espetó Derek, mirándole con un desprecio que no le conoce, sobre todo después de las veces en que le habló de unidad, de familia, de una nueva era, de soluciones. Todo pareció irse al caño con el repentino desdén hacia la suerte del chico. –Con mi hermana estamos completos, necesito espacio para ella. –un nudo en la garganta de Isaac le impidió quejarse y retener las lágrimas le costó un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Tomó su mochila con lentitud y miró una vez más los ojos de a quien por meses ha considerado como el padre que siempre le hizo falta. Lloró, pero dentro de sí mismo.

Caminó rumbo a la puerta del loft y al llegar a ella quiso girarse, deseando que Derek le diga que solo se trata de una broma, pero sus pies pisaron el pasillo y pronto lo llevaron a las escaleras; bajó con lentitud, como si las contara, con la cabeza gacha y los pensamientos hundidos en el olvido, no creyendo que otra vez vuelve a estar perdido. Al llegar a la puerta principal vio la lluvia que minutos antes olvidó por los viejos recuerdos, su mirada se mantuvo estática por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, miles de cosas empezaron a circular por su mente, todas tristes y sin esperanza.

Por un momento se sintió frente a un precipicio, seguro de que si da el paso definitivo hacia la salida caerá a un abismo oscuro y desolado, lleno de carencias, de sufrimientos y de agonía; no se imaginó volver a tener tanto miedo, pero entonces prefirió verse así, morir de una vez por todas, no seguirse enfrentando a una vida que trata de despedazarlo. Dio el paso y dejó que el destino decidiera por él, pero solo la lluvia lo devolvió a la realidad, dándose cuenta que no es tan sencillo, que se necesita algo más que ser abandonado por segunda vez.

La lluvia aumentó con cada paso que lo alejó de aquella mansión, pero eso no lo llevó a mirar atrás, su poco orgullo lo evitó. No sabe a dónde ir y no tiene dinero para pagarse algún hotel, tampoco tiene muchos amigos. ¿Amigos? Lo pensó mejor, recordando entonces a unos cuantos. Un rápido escaneo a sus relaciones lo llevó irremediablemente a la única persona en quien realmente confía y a quien podría pedirle un favor de semejante envergadura.

De pronto tuvo un aliciente, siempre ha tenido a Scott en altas expectativas, con increíbles talentos y una bondad insólita, es un muchacho que vale la pena. No es algo nuevo, siempre ha sentido algo por Scott, algo especial, como un hermano o algo parecido, no puede definirlo con exactitud, pero estando a su lado se siente en verdad seguro, como si nada pudiera hacerle daño con él a su alrededor. Valiente como pocas veces encaminó sus pasos hacia la casa del moreno, de algún modo sabe que no lo rechazará, que será capaz de darle el refugio que necesita, quizá solo unos días mientras se decide a buscar algún empleo y un lugar para rentar. Sí, con Scott es posible. Todo parece volver a su curso tan de pronto como se sintió descarrilado.

Sus pensamientos se volvieron positivos ahora que tiene una solución a sus repentinos problemas, es probable que eso le diera rumbo a su vida, si desde el principio si hubiera decidido a enfrentarlos. Cuando tuvo frente a él la casa de Scott se sintió renovado, no esperó más y llegó hasta el pórtico, notando hasta ese momento lo empapado que ha quedado por la lluvia. Tocó un par de veces la puerta pero nadie respondió, temió que nadie estuviera en casa pero recordó la luz en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso y una muy tenue al fondo del primero. Entonces lo tuvo claro, debe entrar de todas formas.

Al abrir la puerta fue recibido por la calidez de la casa, un apapachante calor junto a olores perfumados que reconoció cuando tenía unos cuatro o cinco años, cuando su madre vivía; no supo si continuar, lo que menos quiere es ser una molestia para Scott, él es un chico lo suficientemente gentil para recibirlo, incluso es capaz de callarse cualquier inconformidad con tal de no ser grosero con los demás; le da oportunidades a quien no las merece. _“¿Qué estoy haciendo?”_ Se preguntó a sí mismo, decidido a darse la vuelta, no tiene por qué fastidiarle la noche a Scott. Tomó el picaporte y se dispuso a dormir debajo de un puente o algo así.

-¿Isaac? –la suave voz de Melissa lo detuvo en seco. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Mírate, estas chorreando! –de pronto la mujer se sintió escandalizada.

-Yo vine a ver a Scott. –pronunció con lentitud, arrastrando sus palabras, como un niño indefenso; ante ello Mel sencillamente le dedicó un rostro de condescendencia, sabiendo que no debe preguntar, que las respuestas serán para después y que lo primero es atenderle.

-Está en su habitación, ve. –como si todo fuera comprendido se acercó al joven hombre lobo y tomó su mochila. –Yo me encargo de esto. –Isaac no tuvo palabras para agradecerle pues su garganta volvió a cerrarse y sus ojos se humedecieron con rapidez; pero ella se escabulló por la sala sin preguntas, lo que agradeció sobremanera. Con lentitud empezó a subir las escaleras, mientras lo hizo decidió quitarse la chaqueta y llevarla entre sus manos.

Cuando llegó al pasillo del segundo piso se sintió ligeramente confundido pues no sabe qué decir o hacer cuando lo vea a la cara, es decir, Scott es tan increíblemente bueno que seguramente lo llenará de preguntas y querrá respuestas claras. Dio un suspiro, se encogió de hombros y fue directo a la puerta entreabierta del final del pasillo en el lado derecho, su corazón empezó a latir con mayor rapidez al irse acercando, de pronto supo que él lo sabe, que Scott sabe que está ahí. Empujó la puerta con suavidad deteniéndose en el marco, Scott yace sentado en su escritorio escribiendo, al sentir la presencia de Isaac volteó con lentitud y sus ojos despejaron la mente del otro, como si tuviera las palabras exactas.

-Necesito un favor. –su voz salió natural, ya ni siquiera le importó el agua escurriendo por todos lados de su cuerpo, Scott abrió un poco la boca al verlo en ese estado, pero no se movió de su silla por varios segundos, mismos que parecieron más largos de lo normal. Hasta que finalmente se puso de pie.

-Qué te ha pasado. –no se acercó a él, fue en dirección a su guardarropa para regresar con una toalla y entregársela.

-Derek, me echó y… no tengo otro lugar a dónde ir. –de algún modo sabe que es mejor sincerarse de una vez, aunque tal vez sea por la confianza que tiene en el moreno, jamás le mentiría.

-Has hecho bien, aquí eres bienvenido. –la sonrisa de Scott lo hizo sentirse tranquilo. –Sécate. –lo invitó a que lo hiciera mientras fue de nuevo al guardarropa y empezó a buscar ropa seca. Isaac terminó de entrar y de inmediato se deshizo de la ropa húmeda. Cuando Scott se giró se quedó estático al verlo vestido solo en boxers, lo que provocó que Isaac se mirara a sí mismo.

-Tal vez no debí desnudarme por completo. –torció una ligera sonrisa y tomó las ropas que el moreno mantuvo en su mano sin acercarle, unos momentos después estuvo seco de nuevo. Decidió sentarse en la cama y soltar un suspiro prolongado, tanto que llamó la atención de su inesperado anfitrión.

-Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, es decir, no solo esta noche. –la invitación del moreno fue agradable a sus oídos y no pudo evitar sonreír más abiertamente.

-Creí que todo estaba solucionado, que no tendría que preocuparme otra vez por tener donde vivir, pero él… -no pudo decir su nombre, pues un ligero tono de rencor habría salido y no es que en verdad pueda sentirlo, al final de cuentas Derek le dio un sentido nuevo a su vida, uno diferente en el que no tiene nada que temer. –Supongo que es necesario, Cora y él vuelven a estar juntos, Boyd tiene un lugar propio donde vivir, yo estorbaba. –su tono fue más melancólico de lo que alguna vez se escuchó.

-Te equivocas. –Scott se sentó a su lado y le miró de la misma forma que un hermano mira a otro. –Todos tenemos un objetivo en la vida, una misión si quieres, eso es lo que te hace no estorbar a nadie, te hace importante. –sin mucho preámbulos le paso su brazo por los hombros y sonrió tan amablemente que Isaac sintió un calor naciente desde su corazón.

-Si me lo repito todos los días tal vez me lo crea. –esas palabras rompieron por completo la tensión en sus hombros, mucho más con la sonora carcajada de Scott.

-Vamos, no es para tanto, si quieres puedes solucionar todo esto en poco tiempo… hundiéndote en tu propia miseria no solucionas nada. –y de pronto se sintió mejor al ser aconsejado por el mejor de sus amigos, uno que le habla claro, sin rodeos, una persona que en verdad quiere su bienestar.

-Eres… grandioso. –sonrió con verdadera sinceridad, sintiéndose muy bien por atreverse a soltar esas palabras a alguien que realmente lo es.

-Lo sé. –sonó en tono soberbio que pronto dejó de ser real cuando sonrió con cariño al chico. Sabe que no lo es, pues no se siente de esa manera, es tan común como cualquiera y hace las cosas comunes que todos harían por los demás. ¿Cierto?

-Chicos, hora de la cena. –por la puerta entreabierta apareció Melissa, mirándoles con amabilidad y desapareciendo casi al momento de que terminó de hablar, quizá pensando en no interrumpir el momento tan íntimo.

-Vamos. –Scott le pasó una mano por la espalda y lo obligó a caminar delante de él, Isaac no se opuso. Describir lo que siente no es tan complicado, la confianza que la familia McCall trasmite le hace pensar en dejarse llevar, dejarse apapachar porque en verdad lo necesita. Caminó hasta la cocina con el moreno detrás y una vez que estuvieron en el comedor se sentaron ya con una taza de chocolate caliente. La tenue luz le hizo sentirse tan cálido que casi parece un sueño.

La cena transcurrió con toda tranquilidad, al principio no hablaron mucho, aunque poco a poco la confianza empezó a permear entre ellos, sobre todo con Isaac que desde siempre ha tenido dificultades para abrirse a las personas, usualmente prefiere guardarse sus resentimientos y sobrevivir con ellos sin importar las consecuencias. Scott a su lado representó un sólido pilar cuando la madre de éste empezó a hacerle preguntas, primeramente sobre su vida antes de convertirse en hombre lobo, la relación con su padre y lo que sucedió con su madre; fue bastante bochornoso confesarle incluso que jamás se ha permitido enamorarse de alguien, al menos no realmente. No podría explicar el motivo por el que prefirió decir todo en lugar de mentir, tal vez tuvo que ver con su creciente necesidad de expresarse. Derek le enseñó a no caminar con la mirada gacha, a ser valiente, a defenderse de quienes intentan abusar de él; quizá fue un poco manipulado, pero él alfa también se comportó como un buen padre, uno mejor que el biológico.

No supo en qué momento la lluvia dejó de caer, lo único que percibió fue el ligero goteo del remanente de agua en el techo; miró su taza una vez más, la cuarta en lo que va de todo ese tiempo, luego levantó la mirada y sonrió a Melissa. La mujer terminó por comportarse como la madre que tampoco tuvo, curioso, de algún modo encontró la imagen de una familia en personas que no lo son, pero que se han ganado el lugar en su corazón de una forma que ni en sus mejores sueños. El silencio que se formó fue cómodo, ha dicho todo, no ha llorado porque no sintió la necesidad de hacerlo, pues al final de cuentas aprendió a vivir con su realidad, a perdonar a quienes ya no están y de paso a sí mismo al haberse escondido detrás de un muro, hasta ahora inquebrantable, de dolor y sufrimiento.

-Eres bienvenido durante todo el tiempo que quieras. –habló de pronto la mujer, mirando a los dos chicos. –Estoy seguro de que Scott estará feliz con ello. –el moreno sonrió y le dedicó una mirada de amistad. –Ahora debo ir a dormir, mañana tengo doble turno y no quiero desvelarme más. –se levantó y los más jóvenes hicieron lo mismo. –Ha sido un placer charlar contigo. –rodeó la mesa y le abrazó con cierta efusividad. –Descansa, aquí estarás seguro. –le dio la mano a Scott y después se fue a su habitación.

-Me ayudas. –dijo de pronto Scott, encaminándose al fregadero, el rubio lo siguió y se impresionó cuando tomó una esponja para lavar los trastos. Fue una imagen que no pensó de Scott.

-Cuando viví con mi padre yo hacía estas tareas. –habló, luego de unos segundos. –Nunca me desagradó, en realidad me parece reconfortante, incluso te da la posibilidad de pensar sobre ti mismo, sobre lo que haces. –se sinceró.

-Me pasa igual. Sabes, me alegra que hayas sido completamente honesto. –lo miró de reojo pero siguió lavando, mientras Isaac enjuaga. –Te admiro. –afirmó.

-¿Tú a mí? Creo que es al revés. –respondió. –Eres un gran amigo Scott. –se detuvo de los tratos y se giró un poco para mirarlo a la cara y que el moreno lo hiciera también. –De verdad, gracias. –el menos alto sonrió como si nada y volvió a su quehacer. Se dijeron poco a partir de ahí hasta que terminaron. Posteriormente subieron a las habitaciones, sin que Isaac olvidara su mochila. La habitación de invitados es a la que Scott lo llevó y según como lo vio no hay diferencia con las de ellos, así que se sintió un igual, un hecho trascendente, pues no siempre cuando llegas de invitado los anfitriones saben hacerte sentir parte de la familia.

-Que descanses. –dijo el moreno en señal de despedida, dispuesto a dirigirse a su propia habitación.

-Scott. –llamó el otro. Pero apenas cruzaron sus miradas, Isaac se lanzó a sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo, uno que fue correspondido con la misma intensidad. Se quedaron por al menos dos minutos así, en un tiempo considerable ya que no es tan común sentirse cómodo en los brazos de otro, no de esa forma al menos, pero la capacidad de Scott para transmitir sentimientos es inigualable, Isaac no estuvo muy dispuesto a romper esa sensación sino hasta que fue inminente. Se tomaron de los brazos y se miraron como dos viejos y entrañables amigos, una ligera sonrisa y por fin se separaron.

Una vez que el moreno salió de la habitación, Isaac pudo empezar a acomodarse, no se sintió como un intruso, pues los McCall no le dieron esas sensación, es más, pudo moverse con facilidad dentro de la habitación al acomodar sus ropas y vestirse para dormir, siempre ha preferido dormir con playera pues no puede dormir sin ella, pasa frío, uno que no puede explicar, casi como desear que alguien lo abrace para sentir en verdad un poco de calor. Al estar recostado empezó a pensar en lo que sucede, llegar con Scott no le pasó por su mente hasta el último momento, cuando se sintió más desesperado, cuando creyó que no encontraría a nadie, porque nadie se interesa por él, es el chico huérfano que no merece la pena. No es así, Scott le enseñó eso desde el primer día en que lo conoció, siempre preocupado por su bienestar, por saber cómo se encuentra y sin que se lo pidiera. La respuesta llegó por sí sola, hay alguien que se preocupa por él después de todo y eso le da pie a protegerlo, a corresponder de la misma forma, a entregarse en cuerpo y alma para mantener a Scott a salvo de cualquier peligro; incluida Melissa, pues es parte de su nueva –aparente –vida.

Pensando en todo ello se quedó dormido, no supo en qué momento, pero la nube de _Morfeo_ lo trasladó al lugar de los sueños, esos donde puede percibirte dentro de él y de algún modo controlar lo que sucede o al menos tener cierta conciencia de ello. Al _despertar_ se halló sentado en medio de un cuarto oscuro, con los brazos extendidos en una sencilla mesa de madera, recordando casi al instante su vida antes de conocer a Derek y los demás. Tragó saliva, sintió miedo y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-No por favor, no por favor. –empezó a decir, enfrentarse a sus miedos no es algo que le agrade.

-Hola hijo. –la repentina voz de su padre lo obligó a abrir los ojos y mirar a la mesa. –Hijo. –volvió a repetir la voz y esta vez se decidió a levantar la mirada; su padre, sentado al otro lado le dedicó una mirada de completa seriedad, la usual antes de que todo se volviera al traste. -¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué no cumples lo que te ordené? –la pregunta iba cargada de ira reprimida, Isaac no respondió. -¿Planeas mendigar toda tu vida? –insistió. -¿Crees que Scott estará ahí para siempre? –esta vez el tono fue más duro. -¡Contesta! –un fuerte golpe en la mesa y el grito hicieron al chico saltar y bajar la mirada con sumo terror.

-N-no. –tartamudeó, no creyó vivir aquello de nuevo.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué pides casa cuando sabes que lo vas a arruinar? ¡Eres un inútil Isaac! No tienes futuro, no mereces existir. –las últimas palabras le provocaron el deseo de vomitar, de expulsar todo el coraje que le provoca escucharlas, quiso quejarse, gritarle que se equivoca, desearle la muerte; un sinnúmero de malos deseos que no pudo expresar y que sabe como incorrectos al final de cuentas. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, sintió frustración, dolor, deseó no ser hijo de aquel hombre.

-T-te equiv-vocas. –pronunció, lo que obtuvo fue una sonrisa de completa burla y el sonido de su padre levantándose de la silla y llegando hasta donde él, colocándose justo a su espalda hasta sentir su aliento en la nuca, temiendo que en cualquier momento lo golpeara.

-Jamás me equivoco, hijo. –habló con aparente ternura. –Yo sé lo que sientes, ocultas tus sentimientos a Scott. –sonrió o al menos así lo presintió. –Él no lo sabe, pero yo sí. –habló cada vez más cerca de su oído. –Estoy dentro de ti, te conozco… ¿pero crees que el corresponderá? ¿Qué se fijará en un cretino incipiente como tú? –aquello lo hizo encogerse aún más. –No eres digo de él, porque él si puede enfrentarse a quien sea, incluso a Deucalion, él es fuerte, poderoso, un verdadero hombre lobo… tú eres indigno de lamer sus pies. –se llevó las manos a los oídos con claros signos de dolor en su rostro.

-Vete… vete por favor. –suplicó como nunca antes lo ha hecho.

-Nunca me iré, no podrás deshacerte de mí. –escupió su padre. –Estaré contigo hasta que decidas hacer lo correcto, hundirte en la oscuridad a la que perteneces, odiarte como es tu destino… morir. –Isaac levantó el rostro y decidió enfrentarse a su padre, ser valiente al menos una vez en su vida, pero al girarse se encontró consigo mismo, un Isaac riéndose de él y con la mirada más oscura que jamás imaginó. – ¿De verdad? ¿En verdad crees tener el coraje? –el chico se detuvo ante esas palabras. –No tienes el valor. –su yo antagónico se burló de él poniendo las manos en su pecho. –No podrías. –agregó, justo el momento de empujarle. Isaac miró tras de sí observando una vieja caja de metal que por años lo martirizó.

-¡No! –un grito desgarrador se escuchó de su garganta el momento de sentirse dentro.

-¡Isaac! –el grito de una voz familiar lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y encontrarse entre penumbras a un Scott muy preocupado. –Ya, todo terminó, ha sido una pesadilla. –le dijo, regresando pronto a la realidad, escuchando la lluvia golpear de nuevo la ventana, descubriéndose con sudor por todos lados, escurriendo incluso de su frente. No contestó al moreno, prefirió tranquilizar su respiración, con temor a que su voz se quebrara y entonces llorara desconsolado, lo que sería demasiado humillante.

-Lo siento. –habló unos minutos después, con Scott aún sentado a su lado. –Hace mucho que no tenía esta pesadilla. –se sinceró, encontrándose con la mirada comprensiva del moreno, ahora más iluminada luego de que encendiera la lámpara del buró al lado de la cama. –Supongo que no estoy acostumbrado a esto. –agregó con melancolía aunque sin dejarlo claro para el otro. –Perdona, no debería abrumarte con mis problemas. –sonrió sin sentimiento.

-Deja de pedir perdón, no has hecho nada malo para pedirlo. –Scott tuvo un gesto inusual, se acercó al más alto y le pasó los brazos por los hombros, apretando un poco el contrario. -¿Estás mejor? –Isaac le miró con profundo dolor, uno que ocultó con todas sus fuerzas, no creyendo que alguien se preocupara tanto por él. De pronto odió la naturaleza de Scott, su manera tan sensible a los demás, su capacidad de mostrar cariño; debería dejar de ser así con las personas, para que no cayeran irremediablemente enamoradas, justo como él.

-Sí. –respondió arrastrando un poco su voz.

-Bien. –se levantó con claras intenciones de irse.

-Scott. –habló de pronto el otro. -¿Podrías… podrías quedarte? –aquello pudo tener muchos significados, dependiendo por supuesto de quién y en qué tono lo pedía, el de Isaac de fue súplica, no una lastimosa, sino de plena necesidad. El moreno le miró por breves segundos, aunque no pudo ver con claridad sus reacciones; cuando lo vio continuar a la puerta supuso que había pedido algo inapropiado y al verlo salir se sintió como un idiota; apenas un momento después volvió a verlo entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, notando una frazada entre sus manos.

-Es mi favorita. –dijo con tranquilidad, quizá en tono avergonzado, pero al que Isaac no podría juzgar. Fue hasta la cama y tomó una de las almohadas para después acostarse sobre la alfombra al lado de la cama.

-No deberías…

-Quiero. –interrumpió Scott. –Duerme. –se acomodó en la cama y observó desde la orilla como Scott se acomodaba en el suelo o al menos hacía el intento. –No es la primera vez que duermo así, de hecho han sido tantas que no puedo contarlas y es que el suelo me hace sentir cómodo, es raro, lo sé. –Isaac tuvo la idea de que dormirían en la misma cama, pero tal vez para el moreno no sea lo más adecuado, al parecer está dispuesto a quedarse en la misma habitación, pero no a dormir tan juntos.

-Mejor duerme en la cama, yo estaré en el suelo. –le dijo, dispuesto a cederle el lugar.

-Claro que no, eres mi invitado, no lo permitiría. –contestó. –Y ya deja de pensar en esto, duerme. –volvió a decir, no teniendo más remedio que obedecerle. Volvió su mirada al techo y dejó que el tiempo pasara, fue difícil volver a dormirse, incluso percibió la respiración de Scott una vez dormido, hasta que el sueño lo venció y pudo entregarse a la inconciencia.

-o-

El ruido de una puerta cerrándose lo despertó de improviso y de inmediato la realidad volvió a su mente sentándose en la cama con rapidez al recordar que debe ir al instituto, miró al suelo en busca de Scott pero no lo encontró, solo al levantar la vista de nuevo notó la almohada que usó a los pies de la cama. No puede creer que no lo haya despertado, aunque agradeció el gesto, no es que tenga muchos ánimos de ir a las clases en ese estado tan _decaído_. Se arrojó de espaldas y soltó un prolongado suspiro; haciendo memoria empezó a recordar la noche después de su pesadilla, al dormirse tuvo diferentes sensaciones con el transcurso del tiempo, al principio se sintió desubicado y temeroso de volver a soñar con su padre, pero de un momento a otro el miedo lo perdió al ser cubierto por una especie de manto, uno que le dio calor y que lo llevó a una intensa calma y paz; todo sufrimiento y dolor dejó de existir al grado de que incluso ahora tiene esa sensación de bienestar muy presente en sí mismo. Luego de un rato se dispuso a seguir con su vida, Scott le ha tendido la mano, no desaprovechará la nueva oportunidad. En eso una nota en el buró llamó su atención.

_No quise despertarte, dormías plácidamente. Te veré en el instituto si es que quieres ir. El desayuno está abajo, mi madre lo ha preparado, su especialidad._

_Scott._

No pudo evitar sonreír con aquella nota, apenas lleva una noche durmiendo en esa casa y ya lo consienten de esa forma, bien podría ser lástima, pero presiente que no lo es, que en verdad tratan de consentirlo, aunque seguramente esperando a que responda como debe ser. No dudará en hacerlo así. Durante la siguiente media hora se duchó y se cambió dispuesto a ir al instituto. Conoce poco la casa, pero sabe dónde está la cocina y se apresuró a servirse el desayuno que Scott le comentó en la nota, apenas un par de huevos con pan tostado y _guacamole_ ligeramente picoso, lo que descubrió como la especialidad. Está acostumbrado al picante.

Al salir de la casa se encontró con el sol radiante al oriente, apenas elevándose en los cielos y dándole al lugar, húmedo por la lluvia de anoche, un aspecto limpio y fresco. Se sintió bien como hace tiempo no se sentía, no es que al irse a vivir con Derek hubiera sido efímero o ya olvidado, sencillamente que ahora es diferente. Han pasado muchas cosas hasta ahora, sobre todo con Scott y, aunque no sabe a ciencia cierta qué es lo que le depara vivir en casa de éste, tiene la esperanza de que será para bien. Empezó a caminar por las calles, no le tomará más de una hora llegar, así que aprovechará para reacomodar sus ideas y pensar en lo que hará a partir de ahora, corresponder a los McCall está entre sus prioridades.

A una distancia prudente, la suficiente para no ser percibido por uno de sus _hijos_ , Derek medita lo que sucede con Isaac, tomar aquella decisión no fue fácil, pero sí muy necesaria. Por suerte el chico ha actuado según lo presintió, en algún momento creyó que no lo haría, pero por fortuna no fue así. Ahora las cosas son más claras, sabe que estar detrás no es del todo seguro, pero por una razón los quiere juntos y sabe que al final la recompensa será bien recibida. Es normal que todo _Alfa_ tenga un plan para su manada, es la forma de mantenerla unida y fuerte; perder a Erika no estaba entre sus planes, mucho menos Deucalion, pero no dudará en mantener unido el vínculo que tiene con cada uno de ellos y entre ellos. Solo así se consolidarán.

Continuará…

 


	2. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora que Isaac está en casa de los McCall, se ha impuesto la idea de ser el protector de Scott, de salvaguardar su integridad, de ser parte de él en todo momento. Para Scott no es adecuado, pero no se opone del todo. Las cosas respecto a Deucalion y la manada de Alfas los lleva a la inminente batalla, la cual resulta un fiasco y como resultado, un Scott herido y el resto de la manada confundidos. No Isaac, que conoce su misión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aunque sigo la línea temporal de la tercera temporada, hay cosas que se han cambiado, incluso diálogos, todo con el fin de entretener un poco más, mostrando desde luego mi punto de vista; trato de no entretenerme mucho en detalles que ya conocemos explicando lo que no a mi mera percepción. Espero sea de su agrado. Saludos a todos.

**Protection**

La manera en que el profesor Harris parece disfrutar el sufrimiento de sus alumnos por su incesante exigencia es, para todos, enfermiza; pero deben acatar al final de cuentas. Una vez que estuvieron libres de esa clase pudieron salir al pasillo y respirar con tranquilidad, pues hasta el aire se vuelve denso con ese hombre ahí. Isaac desde luego se pegó como lastre a Scott mientras caminaban rumbo a la siguiente clase, en el transcurso se encontraron con Ethan y Aiden, sus rivales en esos momentos; porque las cosas cambiaron desde que Jackson se fue, ahora ellos son los que gozan de popularidad y aunque el moreno trata de ser humilde con esa _responsabilidad_ , lo cierto es que a veces hace verdadera gala de su _poder_. Por ejemplo, para enfrentarse a los gemelos.

Se encararon los cuatro chicos, pero los gemelos continuaron su camino hasta llegar a sus objetivos en ese momento, Aiden con Lydia y Ethan con Danny. Los otros dos sencillamente rodaron los ojos y continuaron su camino, hasta que Isaac decidió romper el silencio.

-Te vez tenso. –habló. –Por un momento creí que tú les provocarías. –ante esas palabras los hombros del moreno se pusieron más rígidos, confirmando sus sospechas. -¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, algunos les miraban con verdadera extrañeza y es que, aunque no fuera su intención, Isaac parecía un verdadero guardaespaldas.

-Supongo que no lo dejarás. –respondió Scott, aludiendo a la pregunta última del más alto, mismo que le miró con cara de “ _empiezas a conocerme_ ”, lo que satisfizo al moreno. –Es Harris, siempre me pongo así con él, ese hombre siempre me ha dado mala espina sobre todo por la manera en que se ensaña conmigo y Stiles, es aterrador. –sonaba convencido, pero eso no es lo que Isaac esperaba, sabe que hay algo más, algo que le oculta.

-¿Escuché mi nombre? –la interrupción del mejor amigo de Scott provocó cierto malestar en Isaac, pero lo disimuló lo mejor que pudo, después de todo no tiene nada contra él. -¡Rápido! Creo que el señor Harris está siguiéndome. –los toma de los hombros y los obliga a ir más rápido. –En serio, ese hombre está obsesionado, comienza a darme miedo. –dice, luego de doblar por uno de los pasillos, observando de reojo el pasar del profesor en dirección opuesta.

-¿Más que Derek? –Pregunta Scott, divertido por la perturbación de su amigo.

-¡Derek no me da miedo! –afirma, con plena convicción, los otros le miran con expectación. –Vale, un poco, pero solo cuando se transforma y eso. –mueve sus dedos en el aire como si tratara de dibujar algo espeluznante. –En fin, ¿Qué harán esta tarde? –la pregunta puso tenso de nuevo al moreno, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Isaac y sí para Stiles que precisamente se distrajo con Lydia pasando junto con Aiden.

-Estaremos en casa. –anunció Scott al tener de nuevo la atención de Stiles en él.

-Genial, porque… -se calló de pronto, mirándoles una y otra vez. -¿Cómo que estaremos? –preguntó, luego de que Scott lo invitara con la mirada a que continuara.

-¡Oh! No te había dicho, Isaac vive conmigo desde hace un par de días. –la quijada de Stiles se desencajó de su rostro al enterarse de la noticia. Para el más alto fue una sorpresa que Scott no le haya contado de él a su mejor amigo.

-¿Viviendo juntos? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿No estabas con Derek? –la última pregunta fue la única dirigida a Isaac.

-Es un asunto complicado y… privado. –el moreno miró a su compañero de casa, esperanzado en que explicara él, pues siente que no es de su incumbencia, el otro comprendió.

-Me echó. –respondió sin sutileza y rápidamente. –No tenía otro lugar a dónde ir. –aclaró, esperando que Stiles no empezara con las millones de preguntas a las que está acostumbrado pues no está dispuesto a dar explicaciones a quien no le tiene tanta confianza. Para el hijo del Sheriff eso no estuvo del todo claro, pero por ahora no tiene tiempo para preocuparse de ello, en sus manos tiene el asunto de Lydia y saber qué pasa con ella, hablando estrictamente de cosas misteriosas y, para ser sinceros, que Isaac se vaya a vivir con su mejor amigo no tiene nada de misterio.

-Me queda claro. –no es que tema preguntarle a Isaac sobre su vida personal, jamás ha tenido problemas con meterse en la vida de los demás, aunque no termina de comprender por qué los demás sí. En fin, los tres siguieron juntos por los pasillos hasta sus siguientes clases, para Isaac fue frustrante no poder preguntar más al moreno sobre lo que realmente le sucede, Stiles de alguna forma le hace perder la confianza.

-o-

-Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte. –Danny se detuvo en medio del pasillo antes de continuar a sus clases. –No lo tomes a mal. –aclaró, ante las cejas juntas de Ethan. -¿Tienes algún problema con ellos? –señaló con la mirada a Scott, Isaac y Stiles alejándose en sentido contrario, el otro los miró y luego regresó la vista al chico de enfrente, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Ninguno que yo sepa. –respondió, encogiendo los hombros y restándole importancia.

-¿En verdad? –si algo tiene Danny es que le gusta ser directo en todo, es parecido a Stiles, aunque más inteligente a la hora de abordar cualquier tema. –No es que quiera meterme en tus cosas, solo que… -se quedó pensando un momento, pero sin perder de vista al chico. –Bueno, ellos son buenos chicos, los conozco desde el primer año. –siguió su caminar, dispuesto a no entretenerse mucho en el tema.

-¿Siempre eres así? –preguntó Ethan, el otro frunció el entrecejo. –Tan lindo con los demás. –esas palabras de inmediato provocaron un color carmesí en el muchacho que no tuvo más remedio que mirar a otro lado o en verdad terminaría avergonzándose a sí mismo. –Lo siento, no quise ser tan directo. –se apresuró a decir, mostrando signos de verdadera honestidad.

-Descuida. –respondió sin más, no confesando que es la primera vez que alguien lo llama ‘lindo’ y lo bien que se siente que lo diga alguien que te gusta. –Esta tarde iré de nuevo a la biblioteca, ¿vendrás? –el cambio de tema no fue inadvertido, pero sabe ser prudente y por la expresión de Ethan prefiere no continuar con ello, quizá en otro momento.

-¡Desde luego! ¿Ya elegiste el tema? –preguntó curioso.

-Tu sugerencia me pareció adecuada, mañana mismo le entregaré un reporte al profesor Harris para conocer su opinión. –se sonrieron con complicidad y avanzaron hasta llegar a sus clases. Para Ethan fue como sacarse la lotería desde que supo que tendría que lidiar con un chico, su orientación jamás ha sido un problema para nadie y se siente afortunado con ello, mucho más ahora que sirve de algo a Deucalion; el mayor infortunio es su temor a sentimientos mayores, sentimientos que no pueda controlar.

-o-

Al salir del instituto Isaac tuvo la necesidad de encontrarse con Scott, seguramente tendrían que irse juntos, pero para su sorpresa eso no fue posible, el moreno pareció querer evitarlo y se adelantó, para cuando el chico llegó al aparcamiento la moto ya no estaba. Un poco desilusionado fue hasta el bus que lo llevó directo a la casa de los McCall, algunos le miraban con curiosidad, jamás lo habían visto bajar ahí. Sin detenerse en pensar nada más que en encontrarse con su anfitrión, entró rápidamente a la casa y subió corriendo las escaleras, al entrar a la habitación de Scott la encontró vacía.

-¿Pasa algo? –a sus espaldas apareció el moreno recién duchado y con la mirada confusa. –Tu corazón, está agitado. –aunque para ese momento la intranquilidad de Isaac ya ha disminuido considerablemente, alcanzó a respirar antes de tragar saliva y atreverse a hablar.

-Estaba preocupado. –dijo sin más.

-¿Por mí? –preguntó Scott, siguiendo su caminar hasta su guardarropa, de donde sacó una playera y se la puso. –Isaac… eres mi amigo, mí invitado… no mi guardaespaldas. –sonrió de esa manera que tranquiliza a cualquiera y de inmediato causó efecto en el más alto. –No tienes que preocuparte y sé que cada uno tiene sus propios asuntos. –esa fue una buena forma de decirle que se metiera en los propios, así que comprendió.

-Lo siento, yo solo… no quiero que te pase nada. –ante ello el moreno se sintió halagado, su mirada lo demostró.

-No pasará, te lo aseguro. –se acercó hasta donde él y le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro, para después sonreír y volver a intentar cambiarse. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a buscar algún pantalón qué ponerse, ante la expectante mirada de Isaac que no pudo evitar mirar el cuerpo de su joven amigo en toda su forma; su espalda ancha, sus fuertes brazos y piernas rígidas, sin olvidar claro su buen… -Ehm… ¿te importa? –el sonrojo en el rostro de Isaac fue tan evidente que confundió a Scott.

-Sí… eh… lo siento. –salió con toda la sutileza que pudo y entró a su propia habitación. –Idiota. –se dijo a sí mismo tratando de calmarse y no pensar en la rigidez de su entrepierna. Tal vez él necesita una ducha también. –Un momento. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y empezó a pensar. ¿Para qué se ducharía Scott tan temprano? ¿Tendrá una cita? ¿Con Allison? Eso le causó cierta punzada en el pecho. No, debe ser otra cosa, ellos no se han visto de esa forma en mucho tiempo y es seguro que ella no lo permitiría, no con la familia que tiene.

Se arroja a la cama pensando en lo tonto que es al imaginar a Scott sin Allison, ellos se conocieron antes y, según sabe, se aman como pocas personas pueden hacerlo; a pesar del problema que tienen dada la diferencia de _castas_ , es insuficiente para separarlos de verdad, quizá físicamente, pero emocionalmente siempre es más difícil romper los lazos. Tuvo celos, no puede negarlo, él quisiera ser Allison, poder admitir al mundo que ama a Scott y quizá lo haría, de no ser porque jamás será correspondido. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, perdiéndose una vez más dentro de su subconsciente. Por fortuna no hubo sueño malvado.

-¡Eso es! –como alguien que es despertado bruscamente se sentó sobre la cama y poco a poco recuperó la conciencia, al parecer su mente le dio las respuestas que estuvo buscando. Se levantó como rayo y buscó otra ropa que no fuera la que usa cotidianamente, de hecho, sabiendo a lo que va, se puso algo viejo y oscuro, algo por lo que no deba preocuparse después. Oyó movimientos en la habitación de Scott, ambos saben que Melissa tiene turno esta noche, así que no estará al pendiente de ellos. Cruzó el pasillo y al ver la puerta abierta de la habitación de Scott se colocó en el umbral.

La discusión que se vino después y la evasiva de Scott para llevarlo le causó cierta mella, pero le dejó claro cuál es su propósito ahí y, aunque el moreno no lo entienda, es su deber protegerle. Sus miradas se encontraron varias veces, quizá estudiándose a sí mismos para tratar de comprender qué es lo que está pasando, porqué de pronto _ambos parecen_ tener la necesidad de no separarse. Al final salieron juntos de la casa, con un Isaac satisfecho por haberle convencido de llevarle a esa pelea, pues despertó sabiéndolo, de algún modo que no se necesita explicar, quizá compartir ese vínculo de hombre lobo es lo que le dio la respuesta.

-Iremos en la moto, necesitamos todas las fuerzas disponibles. –habló el moreno, entregándole otro casco al chico, no que en verdad le fuera a pasar algo si se caía, aunque eso también contrarrestaría sus fuerzas de manera dramática. Scott se subió a la moto y esperó a que su amigo hiciera lo mismo, pero tardó de más, pues en su mente no imaginó estar tan cerca de Scott, entró en pánico de solo pensar que debe abrazarlo. –Date prisa, que Derek debe estar esperándonos. –obedeció la orden y tragando saliva se colocó detrás del moreno. Al sentir el contacto sus piernas temblaron ligeramente y tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para que no resulte alguna reacción inapropiada que podría costarle su amistad con el moreno. -¿Vas a sostenerte? –preguntó Scott luego de arrancar la moto.

-Eh… sí. –nervioso estiró los brazos ligeramente y cuando tuvo acceso total al abdomen del otro se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que es, su mente se disparó a lugares insospechados, uno que lo obligó a reacomodarse en el asiento y alejarse un poquito de Scott.

-Debes tener cuidado, ya sabemos que los alfas son muy poderosos, pero lo que no es qué clase de artimañas usarán. –la confesión, por muy vaga que pudiera sonar, en realidad tuvo una connotación de verdadera preocupación. –Todos son de cuidado. –advirtió. Isaac trató de concentrarse en lo que le habla.

-No soy un niño Scott, sé cuidarme. –respondió con tranquilidad, observando por el pequeño espacio del casco que se dirigían al centro de la ciudad, seguramente al banco en el que encontraron a Erika sin vida y Vernon a punto de sufrir el mismo destino, con la sorpresa de la reaparición de Cora, la hermana de Derek.

-Lo mismo podría decir. –esa sin duda fue la respuesta de algo que se discutió cuando aún pisaban el instituto. –No te separes de mí. –el más alto se confundió por unos segundos, no supo a qué se refiere exactamente. –Durante la pelea, no debes separarte de mí. –le volvió a repetir, interpretando aquel silencio como alguna clase de protesta de Isaac. Para éste fue mucho más que bochornoso haber pensado otra cosa, creyó que se refería a este momento en el que viajan en la moto. Por suerte no tiene frente a frente al moreno.

-No lo haré Scott, nunca. –la respuesta se escuchó un tanto desesperada, pero ninguno reparó en ello. Sin embargo, todo está dicho, ya Isaac se había jurado mentalmente que no se alejaría del moreno a menos que la muerte lo hiciera por él, ahora ha quedado asentado con palabras, con una convicción que no se conoce y que está dispuesto a creerse con tal de no permitir que algo dañe a Scott. Pasaron a gran velocidad por las calles hasta llegar a su objetivo, una vez que se detuvieron completamente, bajaron de la moto y miraron el lugar.

-Es más encantador de noche. –murmuró Scott, provocando una media sonrisa en el otro, le sonó más a Stiles que al propio moreno.

-o-

La lucha fue encarnizada, nadie cedía y eso provocó desesperación en el grupo de Deucalion, parecía como si la sola voluntad les negara a rendirse, lo que es verdad hasta cierto punto, pues todos tienen una razón mejor que solo hacerse con el poder; en cada uno de ellos está la firme idea de proteger; su motivación está en el bienestar común y no en intereses egoístas y superfluos. Isaac hizo gala de su promesa, trató por todos los medios de no alejarse de Scott, incluso se enfrentaron a los gemelos, aunque resultó ser un fiasco al final de cuentas. Llegó todo a un punto muerto, aunque la ventaja siempre del lado enemigo, algo obvio al ser todos alfas.

De pronto algo no pareció cuadrar y fue cuando la oscuridad calló sobre todos. Isaac y Scott terminaron enfrentándose a Ennis, la respuesta de aquel alfa fue terrible y no mostró piedad contra los más jóvenes, incluso parecía realmente animado a destruirlos. Un rápido movimiento de brazos lo llevó a deshacerse de Isaac y atacar severamente a Scott, hiriéndolo en su costado derecho, el grito que escuchó de su amigo lo hizo renovarse en preocupación, pero descuidándose de manera torpe al correr en su ayuda en lugar de enfrentarse a Ennis. Eso fue para Derek la peor decisión, misma que provocó que éste fuera contra Ennis y tratara de detenerle. Entonces todo empeoró. La lucha entre los dos alfas fue terrible y cuando los vieron caer por la orilla pensaron lo peor. Y resultó serlo.

La confusión reinó por muchos minutos, Deucalion rugió de ira y el resto de alfas no dudó en atacar con mayor vehemencia, lo que resultó en una huida desesperada de los demás, pues sin su líder es difícil que puedan hacer algo contra el resto. Isaac no se preocupó más que por Scott, lo llevó como pudo hasta la motocicleta, esta vez él tuvo que manejarla. Al arrancar llamó la atención de los gemelos, quienes se dispusieron a detenerles, por lo que apresuró todo lo que pudo el vehículo y por los pelos logró deshacerse de ambos. El moreno terminó recargando todo su cuerpo en Isaac, que no comprendió muy bien por qué, y aunque al principio pudo hacerse ilusiones vanas, pronto presintió que algo no iba bien. Decidido a poner seguro a su amigo lo llevó a casa tan rápido como el vehículo se los permitió, al llegar fue paciente en la lentitud de Scott para bajar.

-¿Qué tienes? –preguntó de inmediato, buscando alguna herida. El moreno se levantó giró un poco y mostró el desgarre de su camisa ensangrentada y una terrible herida en el costado. –Dios… -se arrodilló para ver de cerca la herida, causando extrañeza en Scott. –Hay que curarte. –habló, no como una sugerencia, sino como una clara orden. –Vamos. –repitió al ver que el chico no parecía interesado en moverse.

Juntos y sin más objeciones del herido entraron directo al sanitario, una vez adentro y sin mediar palabra alguna se dispusieron a atenderse, Isaac fue al botiquín de emergencias y el moreno se deshizo de su playera. Cuando el más alto se giró al otro no pudo evitar sentirse contrariado, tener a Scott tan cerca y sin playera lo hizo tragar saliva, pero trató de disimular todo lo posible; preparó un poco de desinfectante en algodón y se sentó en el retrete mientras Scott se dejó curar.

-Esto ha sido un fiasco. –se reprendió Scott, maldiciendo por lo bajo y claramente sintiéndose culpable. –Con Derek muerto no sé qué vamos a hacer. –prosiguió, ante  la aparente inatención de Isaac que siguió con su labor, limpiando pronto la sangre, aunque con clara preocupación por no ver resultados de curación. –Estamos perdidos. –finalizó.

-Ten un poco de esperanza Scott. –sugirió con aparente tranquilidad, aunque por dentro está consumiéndose en la pena por la muerte de su creador, su padre, por decirlo de una forma. –Tu herida me preocupa, no se cura. –buscó la mirada del otro. -¿Por ser alfa, cierto? –el moreno asintió. –Joder. –murmuró, echando un poco más de desinfectante el algodón y volviendo a la tarea de limpiar un poco más.

-Tenemos que ir al instituto en menos de una hora y el viaje… ¿recuerdas? –Isaac torció un gesto de frustración.

-No iremos. –el otro lo miró. –No así Scott, estás herido y esto no sanará con facilidad. ¿Crees que tienes posibilidades de aguantar ese viaje? –la contundencia de sus palabras fue clara, sorprendiendo al moreno.

-Eres como mi madre. –la media sonrisa del moreno detuvo el aliento del otro. –Pero iremos de todas formas, así que prepárate. –la renuencia de Isaac fue obvia, pero no pudo objetar nada más, no tiene muchas ganas de contradecirlo, mucho menos de negarle algo a lo que está dispuesto por mucho que él no. Conoce a Scott lo suficiente para saber que no logrará nada al tratar de persuadirlo. –Voy a ducharme. –habló unos momentos después y Isaac lo miró con detenimiento por demasiado tiempo.

-¡Oh! Sí, perdón… yo usaré el baño de mi cuarto. –decirlo como suyo no causó mella en ninguno, actuando con la naturalidad que se puede esperar en una amistad de su tipo.

Una vez que estuvo en su cuarto soltó un prolongado suspiro, se recargó en la puerta y cerró los ojos. -¿Qué estoy haciendo? –se dijo a sí mismo, golpeó un poco la puerta y luego empezó a desnudarse. Se duchó en cuestión de minutos, sabe que no tienen mucho tiempo para llegar al instituto, así que demorarse solo provocaría que Scott se fuera solo. Lo único bueno de aquello es que el autobús pasaría por cada uno de los alumnos que saldrían de la ciudad, solo el equipo claro, una ventaja que tendrían para no llamar mucho la atención. Salió y de inmediato empezó a cambiarse, empezando por los converse y pantalones, escuchó como tocaron la puerta pero antes de que siquiera contestara Scott entró.

-¿Estás… listo? –no supo si fue su imaginación o qué, pero notó un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Scott, eso además de su corazón ligeramente acelerado.

-Claro. –terminó de vestirse, ignorando sus pensamientos y caminando en dirección a su amigo. -¿Cómo va la herida? –preguntó, siendo claro en su posición y preocupación.

-Mejor. –fue claro que mintió, pero no podía oponerse más, así que lo siguió al verlo salir. Justo al salir de la casa se encontraron con el autobús estacionándose, para mucho fue raro verlos salir juntos, pero nadie dijo nada al verlos subir.

Stiles levantó la mano con efusividad para guiar a su amigo a su lado, Isaac sintió una punzada de celos, pero solo le dedicó una mirada de asentimiento al moreno, que curiosamente lo miró como si le pidiera permiso para continuar, eso fue halagador, pero pasó desapercibido sobre todo al encontrarse con que el cretino de Ethan, uno de los gemelos, yacía sentado con sumo descaro al lado de Mahealani. Molesto se dirigió al único lugar disponible para él, al lado de Boyd.

-¿Notas su mirada de burla? Quisiera asesinarlo. –al parecer el moreno lo lleva peor, pues en sus ojos podía ver la ira correr hasta sus nudillos blanco y apretados.

-Debes tranquilizarte, no debemos hacer nada aquí. –le pidió, aunque eso no pareció ser suficiente y lo comprende, Derek también era como un padre para él, para todos a los que transformó, pues les dio un aire nuevo a sus vida, esperanza, algo que no tenían antes de conocerle. Un silbido por parte del entrenador los hizo callar a todos, pues la mayoría murmuraba.

-¡Somos todos! Ahora, a callar que daré instrucciones. –empezó a caminar por el pasillo del autobús. –No se permite ninguna clase de idiotez como arrojar basura por las ventanas, levantarse sin necesidad, caminar por el pasillo, elevar la voz más que yo, tener algún tipo de contacto con índole sexual. –miró a Ethan y Danny, el segundo se sonrojó como nunca en su vida. –Y, por supuesto, cantar villancicos o lo que sea que hacen los niñatos como ustedes cada vez que viajan. –obviamente sabe que trata con algo más que niños, pero valía la pena decirlo, según su percepción. -¡Stiles! –gritó más fuerte, asustando a algunos y girando sus rostros al susodicho. -¿Has oído todas las instrucciones? –preguntó, con evidente enfado.

-¡Sí, profesor… digo, entrenador! –arguyó Stilinski, Finstock rodó los ojos.

Empezaron el viaje, uno muy tenso desde el principio, Boyd no dejaba de elevar su calor corporal y la sangre hervirle de coraje, la sola presencia de Ethan lo puso demasiado molesto al grado de que Isaac empezó a preguntarse si de verdad valdría la pena seguir a su lado. Ya antes ha pasado por lo mismo, pero gracias a Scott aprendió a superarlo a tranquilizarse y evitar sacar su furia, de hecho, está más preocupado por la salud de su anfitrión que de cualquier cosa, poniendo mucha atención a lo que habla con Stiles y verificando la respiración todo el tiempo que le es posible, está tan concentrado en ello que no se da cuando Boyd empezó a transformarse por el odio.

El movimiento de Scott hacia ellos lo devolvió a la realidad y entonces se percató de Boyd, un poco amedrentado por el pequeño jaleo decidió apoyar un poco a Scott, pero no dijo nada. Por fortuna el moreno se calmó y sus pensamientos de venganza poco a poco empezaron a pasar a segundo plano. El entrenador llamó la atención a Scott que regresó a su asiento, mientras que Isaac decidió poner más atención a su compañero de asiento que al otro, suponiendo que no es momento de tantas distracciones y que si no calma al Boyd, seguro hará una estupidez.

En las filas del otro lado, Ethan y Danny tenían algunos dilemas de comunicación, el primero parecía muy interesado en mandar mensajes y mensajes, como si esperara recibir una noticia sobre algo, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Danny, aunque por la obviedad desde luego. Cuando por fin sus teléfonos dejaron de sonar con mensajes raros tuvieron la oportunidad de encontrarse las miradas, ambos se sonrieron casi de inmediato, como si no creyeran que estuvieran juntos por fin, por decirlo de una forma.

-No volveré a interponerme entre el móvil y tú. –soltó Danny, no como reclamo, sino como simple comentario para romper la ligera tensión.

-Lo siento, estoy preocupado por alguien… -respondió el hombre lobo, guardando el aparato en su bolsillo y dedicándole tiempo a él. –Pocas veces me separo de Aiden, menos cuando está enfermo. –empezó a aclarar. –Supongo que es cosa de gemelos. –agregó, en tono más desdeñoso.

-En realidad es emocionante, siempre me he preguntado qué tan fuerte es el vínculo entre gemelos. –la sonrisa de Danny pareció desarmar al otro, que como por instinto tomó su mano y le dedicó una mirada de contemplación.

-Justo así. –le dijo con sinceridad, Danny no comprendió muy bien. –Como estar unidos todo el tiempo, tú y yo podemos hacerlo físicamente. –levantó un poco las manos. –Pero eso mismo nos puede llevar a algo más profundo, algo más… espiritual, por decir algo. –apretó un poco el agarre, logrando que al otro se le encogiera el corazón. –Lo vez, el vínculo es más fuerte cada vez, es algo más que un simple toque de camaradería o amistad… no se puede explicar con palabras, se debe sentir. –fue una manera muy dulce de decirlo.

-Wow… eres… increíble. –admitió Danny, sonrojándose casi al momento.

-No, tú lo eres. –se sonrieron ampliamente y casi que pensaron lo mismo. Besarse. Pero sintieron una pesada mirada sobre ellos, lo que los dirigió hacia Finstock que simplemente entrecerró los ojos cuando lo notaron y con un cuchillo invisible se cortó el tierno momento. Cada uno miró hacia otro lado, lo que fue suficiente para que volvieran a la calma y sus hormonas no jugaran en su contra, aunque de hecho Danny siempre ha tenido control sobre ello. Solo hasta varios minutos después volvieron a hablarse.

El intenso tráfico de la carretera los hizo detenerse en una gasolinera y refrescarse un poco, por supuesto, gracias a la repentina intervención de Stiles, lo que muchos agradecieron aunque fuera por lo bajo. Isaac vio con detenimiento como Scott y el otro bajaban a toda prisa, no comprendió muy bien el por qué, así que intentó seguirlos, pero justo en ese momento a Boyd se le salieron las ganas de hablar sobre Erika y lo que pasó cuando ella murió, se murmuraron por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, lo suficiente para que lo intentara comprender. Hasta que Scott volvió a su mente.

-Scott se ha tardado demasiado. –musitó, para sí mismo, pero atrayendo la atención del moreno que simplemente asintió. –Tengo… es decir, tenemos que encontrarlo. –iba a levantarse cuando la mano del otro lo detuvo en seco, mirándole de manera extraña.

-¿Crees que no lo he notado? –preguntó con cierto desafío en la voz, Isaac no comprendió o al menos puso cara de desentendido. –Lo que sientes por Scott va más allá de una simple amistad, puedo verlo. –la afirmación lo devolvió al asiento. –Mira. –empezó a explicar. –Nuestros sentidos son superiores a un humano común, eso ya lo sabes, entonces… he percibido mucho cuando estás cerca de él, tu energía cambia, eres más fuerte, se nota. –aquello no se lo esperó y por instinto bajó el rostro, avergonzado. –No tienes que apenarte, es natural, Scott tiene esa cualidad, aunque claro, lo tomamos de distinto modo. –las palabras de Boyd tienen sentido a pesar de todo.

-No me apena, solo que… está mal. –arguyó.

-¿Porque está enamorado de Allison? –el otro asintió. –Bueno, tal vez, pero considero que a ella le pasa lo mismo que a ti, los enamoró el carácter de Scott y, en mi opinión, tienes tantas posibilidades como ella de ser pareja de Scott. –aquello lo dejó perplejo. –Dudo que Scott sea cien por ciento heterosexual, la verdad. –una risa sincera salió de ambos, lo que cimentó aún más su relación de ‘hermanos’.

-Gracias. –dijo, levantándose de nuevo. –Vamos a buscarle que estoy preocupado. –el moreno asintió y juntos bajaron del autobús. Una vez afuera empezaron a buscarle, pregunta a todos lo que se cruzaron por su paso, pero nadie tuvo respuestas claras, lo que empezó a causar verdadera mella en Isaac. Su desesperación fue notoria cuando nada les indicó el paradero de McCall, por suerte Boyd le calmó lo más que pudo, hasta que por azares del destino se cruzaron con Danny y Ethan. De inmediato se acercaron.

-¿Dónde está Scott? –preguntó Isaac a su enemigo, hablando con fuerza y claro desprecio.

-¿Por qué habría de saberlo? –respondió el hombre lobo, mirando a Danny con una media sonrisa, como si se burlara de Isaac.

-Dime o te borro tu risita de imbécil. –espetó, empezando a perder pronto la paciencia, Boyd a su lado se puso en guardia, como si estuviera dispuesto a compartir esa osadía. Danny, al ver la tensión decidió intervenir.

-¿Por qué tendría que saber sobre Scott? –su voz se escuchó en verdad preocupada. –Todos bajamos del autobús, tomamos distintos caminos, no entiendo por qué tendría que saberlo. –Explicó, esta vez un poco molesto al no entender la actitud tan hostil de Isaac, a quien siempre ha considerado un chaval tranquilo.

-Exactamente, así que… no jodas. –intentó darse la vuelta pero Isaac se apresuró a tomarlo de la chaqueta.

-Si le hiciste algo…

-¡Vete al carajo! –Ethan se soltó de un golpe, pero eso fue suficiente para que el más alto reaccionara y con sumo coraje y desprecio empezó a golpear. Obviamente su paciencia llegó al límite, ya de por sí verle le causa enfado, con esto mucho más. Uno tras otro siguió golpeándole, sin remordimiento, con claras intenciones de desquitar todo su coraje, Danny intentó separarlos pero no logró hacer nada y Boyd impidió que alguien más interviniera, pues le dio gusto por fin ver al otro pagando un poco de todo lo que les han hecho. Algunos compañeros se percataron de ello y empezaron a justarse alrededor, las chicas gritando que se detuvieran y algunos chicos alimentando el desprecio de Lahey. La sangre empezó a escurrir de la boca de Ethan, pero eso no quito la sonrisa de sus labios, aumentando la ira de su golpeador, como queriendo asesinarlo.

-¡Isaac! –el repentino grito de Scott detuvo en seco al mencionado, lentamente levantó la mirada y se encontró con el moreno, sano y salvo, con una mejor cara. Paró, eso fue suficiente, la orden del otro y su pronta reacción dejaron claro a Boyd quien tiene el control, lo que es lógico, pues desde hace mucho que Derek les comentó la actitud de líder que tiene Scott sobre los demás. Finstock por fin pudo intervenir.

-¡Esto se acabó, todos al autobús! –los alumnos empezaron a movilizarse. –Lahey… ya hablaremos de esto. –miró al entrenador con cierta vergüenza, pero una vez que pudo volver la atención a Scott trató de esconder su rostro.

-Perdón… yo…

-Te buscábamos. –se apresuró a responder Boyd, defendiendo de algún modo la actitud de Isaac. –Él lo provocó y la verdad ni yo me habría detenido. –agregó.

-Este no es el modo. –empezó a decir el menos alto. –La violencia no se responde con violencia, hay modos. –siguió diciendo. –Estoy decepcionado Isaac. –la triste mirada que le dedicó rompió el corazón del aludido, es la primera vez que se la dedica. Ya en otras ocasiones le ha dedicado miradas particulares, pero esta vez fue una que le dolió profundamente en el pecho; se sintió muy mal y no tuvo palabras para expresar su arrepentimiento. Scott se dio la vuelta seguido por Stiles, Lydia y Allison, la última le miró con inusitada preocupación. Hasta que Boyd se fue es que se quedó solo, tiene que ir al autobús y lo hará, pero al menos se dará el lujo de sentirse mal por un minuto.

Continuará…


	3. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por causa extraordinaria todo el equipo de lacrosse termina por hospedarse en un viejo motel, cada cuarto para dos personas, aunque siempre con la posibilidad de que algo extraño suceda. Lo que nadie se espera es que aquel motel tiene algo oscuro que obligará a Scott, Isaac, Boyd y Ethan a querer suicidarse. Por suerte sus amigos están ahí, además, el amor supera cualquier intención de morir.

Enterarse que fue Allison y no él quien ayudó a Scott a recuperarse fue un completo shock, una sensación de derrota lo volcó a sentimientos encontrados, algunos de resentimiento, otros de vergüenza y unos más de frustración; ha perdido una valiosa oportunidad con el chico que le preocupa, por el que ha jurado fidelidad, lealtad y protección. Sumido en sus pesares no le dio importancia a su alrededor, podía sentir la mirada del moreno en algunas ocasiones, quizá buscándole por alguna razón, tal vez advertirle de seguir siendo tan idiota. Todos en el bus tuvieron conclusiones, aunque la mayoría supuso homofobia, ya que atacó a uno de los chicos de la pareja gay más popular de los últimos días y ya todos conocen la evidente enemistad, por eso es que la mayoría desaprobó la actitud de Isaac, incluso el entrenador.

El autobús se estacionó de pronto, todos hicieron sonidos de exaltación, aunque las respuestas a sus dudas quedó asentada cuando el edificio frente a ellos se alzó imponente con las letras “MOTEL” en el medio. Finstock bajó y prohibió a los demás hacerlo, fue directo hasta la administración y pidió habitaciones, tuvo que incluir una más por la repentina aparición de Lydia y Allison, un asunto que les ha valido castigo para el resto del año, aunque seguro sabrán zafarse, no es la primera vez. Cuando regresó todos trataron de disimular su impaciencia.

-Parejas, camas separadas. –fueron sus primeras palabras. –Bajen. –ordenó y se hizo mucho movimiento por tratar de obtener la llave que el profesor empezó a entregarles. -¡Controlen sus hormonas! O me veré en la necesidad de ir a revisar sus habitaciones cada diez minutos. –miró con molestia a todos sus alumnos, aunque la mayoría no tuvo que preocuparse por ello. –Ustedes dos dormirán juntas. –miró a Allison y Lydia, como si quisiera averiguar si ellas tenían alguna objeción, pero se mostraron receptivas. Entregó llaves a Danny y Ethan, el segundo con heridas por la golpiza de Isaac, aunque se notó una rápida curación.

Los últimos en salir fueron Scott y Isaac, quizá a propósito, con ganas de discutir lo que ha sucedido. Boyd se adelantó con Stiles para tomar las llaves de la habitación que usarán con los otros chicos, parece obvio saber con quién se irán. Antes de bajar se miraron, en el moreno seguía viéndose la decepción, aunque también preocupación, quizá por la actitud de su amigo.

-Lo siento. –fueron las primeras palabras de Isaac.

-No. –soltó rápidamente, logrando un nudo en la garganta del más alto. –Soy yo quien debe disculparse, no debí hablarte así. –le miró con disculpa, logrando que Lahey se impresionara por sus palabras, es decir, se esperaba muchas, pero no una disculpa tan formal y… _suplicante_.

-Te busqué por todos lados, intenté llegar a ti pero nadie me daba certeza, como si te escondieran o algo, sospeché de Ethan desde que lo vi y pensé lo peor, traté de sacarle la verdad, pero se negó y no le creí y cuando supe ya lo estaba golpeando, quería matarlo, exigirle la verdad o lo que sea con tal de saber dónde estabas… -de repente Scott lo tomó del brazo, haciéndolo callar.

-Habría hecho lo mismo. –sus palabras sonaron tan sinceras que Isaac perdió toda voluntad, estaría dispuesto a arrojarse desde un acantilado si se lo pidiera en ese momento. Sonrió ligeramente y hasta intentó acercarse, tal vez darle un abrazo, pero su movimiento fue tan aceptado por Scott que de pronto tuvo la idea de algo más, quizá besarle. El moreno se quedó estático, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al descubrir la acción del más alto.

-¡McCall, Lahey! Rápido o dormirán aquí. –exclamó el entrenador que se subió al autobús para bajarlos de una vez, los chicos apenas se miraron y pronto se movieron a la salida, ambos con cara de verdadera confusión. ¿Pasó aquello, en verdad quiso besarle? Ambos se hicieron la misma pregunta, pero con conclusiones diferentes. Eso no podía quedarse así, Isaac debía aclararle que fue un error, que se trató de algo aislado, un simple movimiento de agradecimiento o algo así, pero cuando se dio cuenta Boyd lo llevó hasta la habitación que compartirían y reaccionó hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras ellos.

-Merde. –el acento francés mal pronunciado fue reconocido por Vernon, quien supo no lo decía hacia él o la habitación.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te dijo algo en el bus? –preguntó el moreno, intrigado por saber lo que sucede, sobre todo ahora que Isaac mismo le ha confirmado sus sentimientos por Scott, quizá no de manera tan formal, pero es claro al final de cuentas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –preguntó indiferente, arrojando su bolsa a la cama más cercana, la misma que Boyd pensó en apropiarse, pero se tardó demasiado en decidir, como fuera no pareció dispuesto a reclamar, sencillamente fue hasta la cama del fondo.

-Tu cara. –respondió el moreno luego de acomodarse un poco. –Tu cara dice mucho, aunque a otros tal vez no les diga nada. –prosiguió. –No sigas fingiendo conmigo, amigo. Sé lo que sientes, ya lo has confirmado y veo que sufres por ello. –el otro tragó saliva. –Tal vez seamos de la edad, pero he pasado por esto antes, he sufrido por amor y…

-No estoy enamorado. –respondió apresuradamente, mirando al otro con enfado, aunque no creyéndoselo ni él mismo. –Esto no es asunto tuyo, solo se ha disculpado conmigo por haberme hablado como lo hizo, es todo. –apretó un poco la quijada. –Siento algo por él, ya lo sabes, pero eso no significa que en verdad me vaya a corresponder, él quiere a Allison, ya lo has visto… apenas llegó de inmediato quisieron estar juntos, nacieron para estarlo. No quepo en su vida. –con amargura se sentó en su propia cama y se llevó las manos al rostro. –Lo prefiero así, que esté con alguien a quien ama, es lo mejor. –aunque creyó pensarlo en su mente, lo dijo en voz alta.

-Te has rendido muy rápido. –acotó Boyd.

-Mejor dejármelo claro ahora y no después. –respondió con sinceridad, sintiéndose más miserable que antes. –Eres buen amigo Boyd, pero no quiero seguir hablando de ello, es mejor dejarlo. Ser su sombra, eso quiero ser. –las últimas palabras las dijo con un hilillo de voz, dejándose caer en la cama y cerrando los ojos, su amigo ya no dijo nada y lo imitó. Luego de minutos recostado la sensación de sueño lo invadió, apenas un momento después se olvidó de la realidad.

Cuando la conciencia volvió a su mente se encontró de pie, solo con ropa para dormir, preparada a propósito pues el entrenador les advirtió que dormirían una noche en un motel, aunque las circunstancias no salieron según lo previsto. Fue raro para él no recordar cómo llegó a cambiarse, mucho más al ver frente a él la televisión pero sin imagen, solo encendida y el control en su mano. Intrigado decidió apagar el aparato y pensar en otra cosa, entonces cayó en la cuenta de que Boyd no está en su cama.

-Ahora qué… -fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, mirando de un lado a otro del pasillo, pero sin vista de nadie. Tal vez fuera necesario ir a buscarlo, pues empezó a sentir una extraña sensación de miedo, como si algo no estuviera bien de pronto; no es la primera vez que lo siente, cada vez que su padre iba a llegar del trabajo tenía ese miedo presente y doloroso. Con un poco más de valentía caminó en dirección a la salida, quizá estuviera afuera con alguien; justo cuando creyó que no se toparía con nadie apareció Scott saliendo de una de las habitaciones. Decidido se dio la vuelta para tratar de evitarlo.

-Isaac. –su voz lo detuvo en seco, maldiciendo por lo bajo, no es que no quiera verlo, pero no desea hacerlo de momento. Se giró con lentitud. –¿Estás bien? –preguntó con evidente preocupación, desesperando un poco al otro, esa actitud es la que lo enamoró y si se supone que no debe hacerlo, Scott no ayuda mucho.

-Lo estoy. –contestó, volviendo a darse la vuelta, dispuesto a huir.

-Espera. –le pidió, obligándolo a detenerse y cerrar los ojos, suspirando suavemente. –Algo raro está pasando. ¿No lo sientes? –su cuerpo se tensó como pocas veces y empezó a buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicar su reacción en el autobús.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Te equivocas, digo, somos amigos, nada raro está pasando. –respondió son rapidez y evidente nerviosismo, el otro frunció el entrecejo.

-Hablo del Motel… -arguyó.

-El… ¿motel? –cuestionó. –Ehm… si, yo también. –aquello no pareció muy sincero, se rascó la cabeza y trató de pensar qué más decir. –De hecho Boyd salió de la habitación desde hace mucho rato y salí a buscarlo, pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado. –el pretexto surgió de la nada y agradeció que pasara, pues notó que Scott volvía al tema.

-Pues vayamos a buscarlo. –el moreno torció una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Isaac no la correspondió, solo asintió. Al notar el acercamiento del otro se hizo un poco para atrás, llamando su atención.

-Tal vez deberíamos ir por separado, así cubriremos más… terreno. –la incomodidad fue notoria y eso produjo extrañeza en Scott. –Iré por ahí… -sin darle tiempo a que contestara regresó sobre sus pasos y luego de girar en una esquina se adentró a la habitación que le correspondía junto con Boyd. -¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? –se preguntó, arrojándose a la cama y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, soltando un prolongado suspiro que le dio ligera calma. Se olvidó de su compañero de cuarto el suficiente tiempo como para empezar a dormitar, al principio inquieto, pero poco a poco se dejó llevar por su pausada respiración. Hasta que un ruido lo alertó.

-¿Boyd? –preguntó por inercia, suponiendo que su amigo ya había regresado, pero al abrir los ojos no escuchó nada más y apenas levantándose se dio cuenta de que seguía solo. Sin embargo, supo que algo no va bien, tuvo de nuevo esa extraña sensación, como si su padre estuviera cerca, la sola presencia del hombre le ponía los pelos de punta y eso es lo que ahora presiente.

-¿Sigues actuando como una cualquiera, hijo? –la voz del hombre lo incitó a que levantara los pies del suelo e intentara protegerse con sus brazos. -¿No lo entiendes verdad? Nunca serás nada para Scott, él es demasiado para ti… -el chico trató de negarse esas palabras, esperanzando en que no las seguiría escuchando. –Debí tener un hijo como él, uno valiente y no cobarde. –la voz se escuchó cada vez más fuerte, como si se acercara de algún lado, pero sin que pudiera verlo.

-No es verdad. –respondió con voz temblorosa. –Él es mi amigo, solo eso. –fue como si, a pesar de saber que se trata de mero ataque de psicosis, tratara de justificarse.

-No te mientas Isaac, deseas estar entre sus piernas como toda una ramera. No es la primera vez que sientes algo por un chico…

-¡Cállate! –ordenó.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te encontré con Jeremy? –la pregunta provocó que empezara a sudar frío y a mirar con más ahínco a todos lados, deseando que acabara. –Tenía que encontrar una forma de acabar con tus instintos antinaturales. –la voz soltó un bufido de burla. –Toma las cadenas…

-¿Cadenas? –preguntó, ahora con un hilillo de voz.

-Sabes de qué hablo. ¡Toma las malditas cadenas y entra al congelador! –el grito aterrorizó a Isaac que por instinto se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada que tenía cerca. La voz se calló, igual que la suya. Su respiración siguió a tope, aunque suponiendo que todo ha terminado. Quitó la almohada y miró a su alrededor, encontrándose de nuevo dentro del congelador, ese donde su padre lo encerró más de una ocasión. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas por el terror que le causa estar de nuevo ahí dentro.

-o-

Danny no supo en qué momento luego de entrar a la habitación se encontró besándose apasionadamente con Ethan en la esquina de la cama, al principio creyó que se trataba de un simple juego, pero pronto comenzó a ponerse más intensó, lo que lo obligó a separarse sutilmente del chico y mirarle con repentina devoción.

-¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó el otro, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No, no. Solo que sentí un poco de hambre. –no supo por qué dijo semejante cosa, pero cuando pudo analizarlo ya era demasiado tarde. –Es decir, no comimos mucho durante la tarde y el entrenador no pensó en eso. –su torpeza para hablar causó ternura en Ethan que sencillamente sonrió, terminando por separarse.

-Iré a la máquina por algo. –se levantó de la cama. –No sé qué haría si te desmayaras en medio de otro beso. –con repentina calma estiró su brazo y acarició la mejilla del chico hasta pasar el pulgar por sus labios, causándole calosfríos, los mismos que trató de disimular. –Volveré en un segundo. –sin quitar la risa de sus labios se dio la vuelta y salió a toda prisa, casi como si aquello hubiera sido la excusa perfecta para salir.

Aprovechando que estaría solo unos cuantos minutos decidió aprovechar para sacar la ropa de dormir, colocándola ordenadamente en el buró; mientras rebuscaba en la mochila se topó con la investigación para el profesor Harris, del que por cierto, nadie ha sabido nada desde ante de salir del instituto. Fue raro que nadie lo viera, pero dadas las circunstancias no tenía tiempo para preguntar. Colocó sus libros en la esquina de la cama y terminó de sacar lo demás, hasta arrojar la bolsa en un rincón. Decidió lavarse los dientes, como el buen chico que es, y lavarse el rostro para evitar la acumulación de grasa en la piel, aunque solo con agua, según le recomendaron. Al notar que Ethan tardaba más de lo que supuso decidió quitarse los zapatos, justo cuando terminó entró el chico.

-¿Es que ya vas a dormir? –preguntó con interés, dejando los dulces que consiguió de la máquina.

-Tal vez. –respondió con aire sugerente, lo que le hizo sorprenderse de sí mismo, en otro momento jamás se hubiera atrevido.

-Si de eso se trata. –sin muchos preámbulos Ethan se quitó la chaqueta y pronto la camisa, hasta lograr sonrojar un poco a Danny al verle el torso desnudo, sonriendo con descaro. No es su intención dormir ahora que puede amarse un poco más con Danny. -¿Quieres tocar? –preguntó sugerente al ver que no lo quitaba la mirada de sus abdominales, el otro le miró confundido. Así que atreviéndose se acercó hasta el chico, que seguía sentado en la orilla de la cama, tomó su mano y la llevó hasta la parte de su cuerpo. Inevitable que no reaccionaran. De un momento a otro volvieron a juntar sus labios perdiendo un poco la razón y la prudencia, al punto que Danny terminó debajo de Ethan recostados en la cama.

El ruido de los libros cayendo rompió con el beso. -¿Has traído la tarea? –preguntó Ethan, intrigado por la increíble capacidad de su amigo en asuntos escolares. –Entonces debería dejarte hacerla. –agregó, intentando separarse, pero siendo detenido por Danny, que envalentonado prefirió continuar con aquello. Tal vez tiene una regla de no enamorarse con facilidad de los chicos, sin embargo, ha sido una grande excepción e imposibilidad, no hacerlo con Ethan. Continuaron con su labor, esta vez más intensamente, dejando que sus cuerpos se dejaran llevar por el deseo.

El alfa, luego de unos segundos de intensos besos, se levantó y se sentó sobre el vientre de Danny, abriendo su camisa y decidiéndose a ir un poco más adelante, besando desde su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho y continuar. Sin embargo, al sentir una inusual sensación entre sus dedos al pasar por el costado del chico descubrió una cicatriz.

-¿Esto es…? –preguntó.

-Son dos, un cartílago deforme de nacimiento. Me pusieron una barra a los 14 años, la tuve por dos años. Sostuvo el esternón para que no aplastara mi corazón y pulmones. –aquello de pronto le pareció fuera de lugar. –Quizá no debí decirlo. –se avergonzó, esperando continuar con lo que hacen.

-Me da gusto saberlo. –se apresuró Ethan a decir. –Aunque, ¿no te gustaría que desapareciera? –preguntó, mirándole con cariño.

-No. –respondió con determinación. –Me hace sentir un sobreviviente. –afirmó. –Así tengo qué agradecer a la vida además de otras bendiciones. –aquello pareció demasiado bueno para Ethan que no pudo evitar sentirse más atraído por la actitud del chico.

-Espero que siga así. –le dijo con repentina seriedad, causando extrañeza en Danny que pronto fue borrada por el nuevo beso de Ethan, esta vez poniendo verdadero énfasis en sus movimientos, pegándose al cuerpo de Danny y succionando como pocas veces alguien lo ha hecho con él. De pronto se levantó y miró al chico con dolor.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Danny, claramente confundido. Mucho más cuando Ethan se disparó de la cama al baño. -¿Hice algo mal? –preguntó en voz baja.

-Vuelvo en un minuto. –apenas dijo luego de salir del baño y sin más salió de la habitación, dejando a Danny verdaderamente confundido. Sintiéndose un poco mal prefirió levantarse y acomodarse la camisa, aquello realmente le causó mella, pues no comprende qué hizo para que saliera corriendo de esa manera. Decidió cambiarse de una vez, quizá Ethan no regrese en más tiempo de lo que pudiera determinar y consideró mejor hundirse en la inconciencia del sueño; con movimientos lentos se deshizo de su ropa y la cambió por la de dormir. Apenas unos minutos más tarde se envolvió con las sábanas, dispuesto a olvidarse del trago amargo. Pero la puerta se volvió a abrir, con un Ethan ligeramente sudoroso y semblante preocupado.

-Danny… -habló, encaminándose hasta sentarse a su lado. –Perdona por salir así… yo…

-No necesitas explicar nada. –respondió en tono neutro, sin reproche, solo aludiendo al hecho.

-Tengo que hacerlo. –continuó Ethan. –Me gustas. Y me gustas mucho. –afirmó. –Aunque me gustaría estar contigo, creo que preferiría que fuera en un mejor lugar, algo más adecuado a lo que siento por ti, no un simple motel, como si fuera un encuentro casual. –no miró a Danny, solo a la lámpara del buró. –Quiero que sea especial. Es cursi, lo sé, pero sueño con una noche así. –el otro se giró, pues estuvo dándole la espalda todo ese tiempo.

-También quiero que sea especial. –agregó, aceptando de lleno las disculpas del otro y comprendiendo su repentina huida, es lógico que lo hiciera si lo considera algo más que un simple chico para tener sexo. –También me gustas mucho. –dijo después, provocando una sonrisa sincera en Ethan. –Será mejor que durmamos. –levantó las sábanas y lo invitó a que se recostara a su lado, el alfa no dudó en hacerlo. –Dormiremos como dos ancianos que llevan 50 años de casados. –dijo en tono burlón, lo que satisfizo a Ethan, que se limitó a enredarse en la cintura del chico, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello y empezando a amarle de verdad.

-o-

Aún con los ojos abiertos lo único que ve es oscuridad, sin saber a ciencia cierta dónde se encuentra; escucha ruidos como de cadenas, de cosas cayendo, agua corriendo y el llanto de alguien a los lejos, aunque está seguro de que es el suyo. Es una pesadilla para él sentirse tan solo y desconsolado, de repente extraña a Scott, aunque sabe que no podrá verlo, no en esas circunstancias. La voz de su padre ya no está, pero tiene miedo de moverse y encontrarse con él en cualquier momento. Sabe lo difícil que es perderse en su propia miseria y no saber cómo salir de ella. De pronto una luz roja lo cegó por unos momentos, seguido de un intenso dolor en su hombro derecho, como un ardor de quemazón.

Cuando reacciona se descubre bajo la cama de la habitación, siendo observando desde afuera por Lidia y Stiles. –Perfecto, debemos encontrar a Scott. –escuchó que decía el segundo y pronto salieron corriendo de la habitación. Sin comprender muy bien qué ha sucedido decidió salir, aunque lo hizo con mucha lentitud y cautela, temeroso de que apareciera su padre en cualquier momento. Al salir se encontró con Boyd completamente mojado y el rostro desconcertado.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? –preguntó, esperando que el moreno supiera.

-Yo… no lo sé. –respondió Boyd con completa seguridad. –Tuve pesadillas, momentos de mi vida que no fueron agradables. –confesó, decidiendo que es momento de hablar un poco de sí mismo, dejando a un lado sus viejos temores, pues esta noche ha sufrido por ello como nunca antes. –Fui llevado a lo más profundo de mi conciencia, mis traumas externados. –al parecer el chico ya se dio cuenta de los sucedido y que lo hiciera dio claridad también a Isaac, que prefirió no contar lo suyo y permitir que su compañero se expresara.

-Supongo que ha terminado. –respondió, tragando saliva y sintiéndose un poco más seguro. –Scott. Ellos hablaron de Scott. –de pronto tuvo un mal presentimiento, ellos han sido rescatados por sus amigos, pero aún falta el chico del cual está enamorado. Sin esperar un segundo más salió de la habitación dispuesto a encontrarle. Apenas se halló fuera del edificio pudo ver a Scott con una antorcha en la mano izquierda, con Stiles, Lidia y Allison frente a él. Algo pasa, está seguro.

-No hay esperanza para mí. –las palabras de Scott fueron claras para Isaac que permaneció todavía algo alejado. –Tal vez no hay voces dentro de mí, tal vez soy yo mismo el que se ha cansado. –detectó con facilidad el tono lastimoso de su voz. -¿Recuerdas como era antes? –preguntó de pronto, levantando la mirada a Stiles. –No éramos nadie. –empezó. –Ni populares. Ni buenos en lacrosse. No éramos importantes. –sus ojos se notaban en verdad tristes y Isaac no pudo contenerse un segundo más, necesita hacer algo.

-Scott, escúchame. –pidió Stilinski. –Eres mi mejor amigo. –le miró con devoción y profundo sentimiento. –Mi hermano. –agregó, sin duda esperanzado en que el moreno no tomara una mala decisión, sobre todo ahora que Isaac reconoció toda la gasolina vertida en el cuerpo de Scott y a su alrededor. –Te necesito. –las palabras del mejor amigo del moreno causaron conmoción en todos los que las escucharon. Solo Isaac decidió actuar más valientemente.

-Yo también te necesito. –su voz llamó la atención de todos, que giraron sus rostros y se encontraron con el más alto, a él no le importó, solo caminó hasta pararse frente a Scott. –Si haces esto, tendrás que hacerlo también conmigo. –se paró frente al moreno, mirándole con profunda condescendencia. –Ya no puedes ser nadie Scott. –le dijo con tono neutro. –Eres parte de nuestra vida. –sus palabras hicieron que mirara a todos a su alrededor. –Tú eres lo mejor que he conocido, sin ti no podría continuar. –volvió su atención. –Eres mi aliento, mi fuerza y mi esperanza. –dio un paso más, hasta estar a un palmo suyo. –No estás solo y nunca lo estarás. –afirmó, convencido de sus palabras.

-Derek murió por mi culpa. –afirmó el moreno, mostrando en sus ojos amargura, empezando a llorar.

-No es tu culpa. –contestó. –El mal sucede porque se acerca un bien mayor. –prosiguió, consiguiendo la atención plena de Scott, la suficiente para tomarlo de la muñeca que sostiene la bengala. –Si todo lo que he pasado ha sido para un día conocerte, estoy profundamente agradecido. –con lentitud movió la mano hasta sostener él mismo la bengala. –Estoy seguro que lograrás superar cualquier cosa, esa es mi esperanza… y la tuya también. –sonrió un poco, quitándole finalmente la bengala y arrojándola lo más lejos que pudo. –Estoy contigo. –afirmó, convenciendo a Scott que asintió con renovada seguridad.

-¡Cuidado! –el grito de Stiles les advirtió, pero su reacción fue superior al empujarlos con todas sus fuerzas lejos de las llamas que aparecieron cuando la bengala que Isaac arrojó se rodó por causa del viento hasta ellos. Nadie, excepto Lidia, notó que una figura oscura y desfigurada se apareció dentro de las llamas, mostrándose furiosa por no cumplir su cometido.

-¿Están bien, chicos? –la pregunta de Stiles fue irrelevante por un momento, incluso para él mismo al ver a Isaac sobre Scott en una posición bastante comprometedora y con sus rostros demasiado cerca. -¿Chicos? –insistió, carraspeando un segundo después. Sabe que esto no es normal.

-Sí, sí. Estamos bien. –respondió el moreno, removiéndose un poco y logrando que Isaac se quitara de encima. Al final los tres estuvieron de pie. –Esto ha sido extraño. –agregó, mirando a su mejor amigo.

-Ya lo creo que sí. –respondió Stiles, mirando a uno y a otro varias veces. –Bueno. –de pronto recuperó la compostura. –Supongo que nadie querrá dormir dentro del hotel. –miró entonces a las chica y a Boyd que apareció caminando como un niño perdido hacia ellos. –Sugiero el autobús. –todos miraron en dirección a éste. -¿O alguna mejor idea? –preguntó.

-Totalmente de acuerdo. –dijeron Lidia y Allison al unísono.

-Aunque antes debemos ir por sus cosas. –dijo Stiles. –Supongo que los humanos tenemos más posibilidades de salir vivos que ustedes. –miró a los hombres lobo. -¿Chicas? –Allison y Lidia asintieron sin mucha resistencia. Aunque para Isaac fue extraña la mirada que la primera le dedicó, en ella no veía algún tipo de reproche, más bien de confusión, como si quisiera preguntarle algo. Es claro que lo haría en el futuro.

Los tres decidieron entrar al autobús, Boyd de inmediato se encaramó a uno de los asientos sin siquiera mirar a sus compañeros, al parecer tiene mucho qué superar. Isaac decidió irse hasta los últimos, con la esperanza de que Scott no quisiera hablar de lo sucedido, pues tendría que explicar cuáles fueron sus motivos para interceder y decirle que todo estaría bien. Obviamente el moreno no se quedó con la ganas y lo siguió hasta sentarse en el asiento contiguo.

-Lo siento. –fueron sus primeras palabras. Curioso que siempre se la pasen disculpándose una y otra vez por sus acciones y siempre entre ellos. –Supongo que has conocido mi lado débil. –disimuló una sonrisa, esperando llamar la atención de Lahey, quien trataba de no mirarle, más por miedo a flaquear en sus sentimiento que por otra cosa.

-Son cosas que pasan, mírame a mí. –respondió con un tono de voz aparentemente casual.

-En realidad eres muy valiente. –siguió. –Te atreviste a entrar en la gasolina, sin siquiera detenerte a pensar que ambos moriríamos. –la devoción con que empezó a mirarle provocó que Isaac se encontrara con sus ojos a pesar de la tenue oscuridad. –Isaac yo… en verdad te agradezco. –no supo si fue el tono suplicante o la sensación de que debía hacerlo, pero se estiró y sin muchos miramientos se atrevió a darle un fuerte abrazo, uno que se intensificó conforme siguieron juntos. Hasta que tuvieron que separarse.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor. –pidió el más alto, mirándole con determinación. –Eres muy importante para mí. –admitió. –Para todos. –acotó, esperando que lo primero no sonara demasiado descarado.

-Te aseguro que no volverá a suceder. –el ruido de Stiles, Lidia y Allison entrando llamó su atención, el primero siempre haciendo escándalo y quejándose por su suerte. Así fue como Scott se fue a un asiento más adelante para cambiarse las ropas húmedas por la gasolina, lo que ni siquiera importó durante el momento con Isaac, pues había cosas más importantes qué arreglar. Así fue como se quedaron dormidos, cada quien en sus propias dilaciones hasta que el sueño los venció. Unas pocas horas después amaneció, con un Finstock molesto porque se hubieron quedado en el autobús y desperdiciado las habitaciones del motel. Fue raro que de pronto Ethan se sentara al lado de Scott.

-Me has salvado la vida. –fue lo primero que dijo. –A cambio te diré algo. –agregó.

-En realidad fui yo, pero a quién le importa. –arguyó Stiles desde el asiento siguiente, indignado por la presunción del alfa. El que se supone es su acérrimo enemigo.

-Derek podría no estar muerto. –afirmó, ignorando a Stiles y logrando que el moreno se sorprendiera en verdad. –Pero mató a uno de los nuestros y eso lo coloca en la mira. –advirtió. –Si no acaba con su manada, nosotros lo haremos. –y sin más se cambió con Danny que le miró con intriga, aunque decidido a no decir nada, quizá con la idea de que han empezado a mejorar su relación.

Scott miró a Boyd por un momento, pero luego se concentró de lleno en Isaac que pareció no darse cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder. Sus pensamientos se volcaron con preocupación hacia el chico que vive en su casa y por el que extrañamente siente una necesidad fuerte de protegerle, de evitar que algo le pase. Ya no está seguro de si lo ve como un hermano o algo más, pues en su interior algo se remueve constantemente, como si quisiera más que solo abrazarle. Está claro que se vienen decisiones duras y que la vida de Isaac terminará por depender completamente de él. –No lo permitiré. –murmuró para sí mismo, seguro de sus palabras y de su idea de salvaguardar a la manada. Ningún alfa le pondrá las manos encima a Isaac o sus amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza, pero por causas escolares y de trabajo no tuve mucho tiempo de avanzar el capítulo, hasta ahora que estoy por salir de vacaciones que me siento con más inspiración y ganas de seguir con mis historias. Bien, si se dan cuenta estoy siguiendo el orden de capítulos de la serie desde el cuarto, con la intención de seguir dando mi punto de vista de cómo deberían ser la cosas xD. Espero les guste. Saludos :3


End file.
